En silence à ses côtés
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Recueil d'OS. Donnez une chance à Sebastian, il en mérite une lui aussi...
1. Should Have Known You Wouldn't Listen

_Écrit pour le thème 'brouillard' de la nuit du FOF de mai 2012_

* * *

**Pairing: Kurt/Sebastian**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient**

**Spoiler: 03.14**

* * *

**Should Have Known You Wouldn't Listen**

Kurt ferma les yeux un bref instant avant d'offrir un sourire crispé à Sebastian. Ses excuses sonnaient fausses, incompréhensibles. Comme si elles cachaient un autre motif. Kurt ne voulait pas en entendre davantage : Sebastian était déjà de l'histoire ancienne pour lui. Il quitta le café sans un mot, obligeant Blaine et Santana à le suivre dans son sillage.

Resté seul, Sebastian ramena les yeux sur son livre, seulement pour cacher sa déception. Il pensait avoir fait le bon geste pour une fois; il pensait qu'il serait pardonné. Le regard glacial que lui avait lancé Kurt mélangé à l'incompréhension qu'affichait Blaine, était loin de le laisser de marbre. Il se sentait trahis et rejeté. Deux sentiments qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir et qui le chamboulait à l'intérieur.

Il n'avait pas besoin de cela. Il se sentait déjà affreusement sale avec toute l'histoire qui avait entouré la tentative de suicide de David. Kurt ne savait-il pas qu'avec une telle attitude il n'aidait pas sa cause?


	2. Le hasard d'une rencontre

_Écrit pour le défi "rencontre par hasard" sur bingo_fr. N'hésitez pas à demander pour davantage de renseignements!_

* * *

_Pairing: Kurt/Sebastian_

_Rating: K+_

_Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient_

* * *

_En espérant que vous aussi vous donnerez une chance à Sebastian, son personnage mériterait tellement d'être approfondi. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Le hasard d'une rencontre**

Voilà près de dix jours que la pluie tombait, laissant les pavés trempés et les jours plus mornes encore que gris. L'air était fraîche, gorgée par l'odeur de la pluie. C'est l'ennuie qui l'avait entraînée à sortir du nid douillet que constituait sa demeure pour rejoindre les rues désertes à l'exception des quelques voitures qui l'éclaboussaient chaque fois qu'elles croisaient son chemin. Les éclaboussures l'agaçaient, il voyait ses précieux habits se froisser, mais ça ne suffit pas à lui faire rebrousser chemin. Il avait besoin de cette promenade. De mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Dans sa vie plutôt.

Maintenant que NYADA l'avait rejeté, que ses rêves d'un jour briller sur Broadway n'étaient plus que des souvenirs, Kurt Hummel ne savait plus où il en était. Il n'avait toujours pas abandonné l'idée de quitter l'Ohio, cet état où l'homosexualité était presqu'une fatalité, et New York faisait toujours partie de ses rêves. Mais que pourrait-il y faire?

Il aurait voulu avoir quelqu'un avec qui en discuter. Finn avait quitté la maison pour rejoindre l'armée, Rachel était à New York, probablement en train de suivre l'une de ses classes à NYADA, Mercedes avait ses propres problèmes à régler, Carole s'avérait une oreille attentive, mais rarement de bons conseil dans ce genre de situation, et son père était encore parti pour un de ses interminables congrès auxquels il avait pris l'habitude d'assister depuis qu'il avait été élu. Et Blaine... Blaine était davantage préoccupé par l'avenir des New Directions. Kurt le comprenait; lui aussi l'aurait été s'il en avait encore fait partie. D'ailleurs, ne consacrait-il pas ses journées désormais dépourvues de sens à les aider à se reformer?

Au final, Kurt se retrouvait seul, coincé avec son dilemme.

Ou peut-être n'était pas aussi seul qu'il le croyait...

À quelques pas devant lui, ne semblant pas non plus se préoccuper de la pluie, une silhouette familière était appuyée contre un mur de brique. Peut-être était-ce l'instinct ou peut-être était-ce la solitude, Kurt ne saurait dire, mais quelque chose le poussa à le rejoindre. L'autre l'aperçu avant qu'il n'ait trouvé quelque chose à lui dire.

-Et bien, si ce n'est pas Kurt Hummel. tu n'as pas peur d'abîmer tes oh! combien précieux vêtements?

Il y aurait probablement dut y avoir un brin de méchanceté dans la voix, mais le ton était lasse, sans grande conviction. Aussi, Kurt choisit-il de l'ignorer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais seul sous la pluie? demanda-t-il à la place d'une réplique cinglante qu'il aurait dut sortir.

L'autre haussa les épaules. Encore la lassitude qui transperçait, cette fois, par sa posture. Quelque chose d'autre se dégageait de lui, comme si le garçon semblait perdu. Kurt aurait dut en être étonné. À la place, des mots qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé dire sortirent de sa bouche.

-Je peux me joindre à toi?

Encore un haussement d'épaules qui lui répondit. L'indifférence était bien plus probable, mais Kurt l'interpréta comme une invitation. Surtout lorsqu'il s'eut avancé de trois pas et que l'autre garçon se fut décalé un peu contre le mur, comme pour lui faire de la place.

Ils restèrent ainsi, en silence, côte à côte, durant un long moment. aucun malaise ne planait au-dessus de leur tête. Aucun des deux ne se sentaient obligé d'entamer la conversation ou d'insulter l'autre. Un semblant de paix semblait s'être installé entre eux.

S'il n'avait pas lui-même était aussi perdu dans les choix que lui offrait son avenir, Kurt aurait refusé de croire en l'absurdité de la situation.

Sebastian Smythe. Sebastian Smythe qui faisait la paix avec Kurt Hummel. cette phrase en elle-même sonnait comme un sacrilège.

une heure aurait pu passer. S'en était peut-être que quinze minutes. Quand les mots quittèrent la bouche de Kurt, ça lui semblait presque naturel.

-J'ai été refusé à NYADA. Je ne sais plus quoi faire de mon avenir.

il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse. Surtout pas de la part de Sebastian. Il avait seulement besoin de l'énoncer à voix haute et que quelqu'un les entende. Et comme il l'avait prévu, il n'obtient pas de réponse.

-J'ai presque tué quelqu'un, fut les mots que dit Sebastian comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de banal.

Kurt garda le silence. L'autre ne voulait entendre ni morale ni réconfort. Il savait qu'il faisait allusion à la tentative suicide de David. Ça remontait à quelques mois déjà, mais Kurt ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quel point ça chamboulait la vie d'une personne.

Aucune autre parole ne fut échangée. Le silence revient les entourer. Ils étaient tous les deux trempés, leurs visages ruisselant d'eau et les mèches de leurs cheveux dégouttant, mais aucun ne fit mine de partir. Même si ce n'était qu'une illusion, dans cette pluie, contre ce mur, leur solitude était comblée.

Hésitant, Kurt tendit la main à ses côtés. Sebastian ne le regarda pas, mais il termina le geste qu'il avait entamé, enlaçant ensemble leurs doigts. Kurt resserra sa prise, assurant à Sebastian qu'il n'était pas seul.

Encore un long moment s'écoula durant lequel ils ignorèrent la présence de l'autre, le regard fixé devant eux et les mains jointes. Ce n'est que lorsque le gris quitta le ciel pour l'assombrir davantage que, sans un au revoir, ils se quittèrent, empruntant chacun une voie différente. Même sans les mots, ils avaient tous les deux consciences qu'un semblant de paix s'était installé entre eux. Ils n'étaient pas amis, mais ils étaient... quelque chose.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, Kurt avait retrouvé le sourire. Il avait probablement attrapé froid, mais au moins, il savait de quoi serait fait son avenir.

Grâce à une rencontre inopinée.

* * *

_Alors? Vous regrettez d'avoir donné sa chance à Sebastian?_


End file.
